


Love me harder

by Azarathazar



Series: Love in another World [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarathazar/pseuds/Azarathazar
Summary: One-shots of unnecessary Sex scenes in Ninja, Alchemy, and WTF!Please enjoy hot and steamy sex scenes that I want to put in the main story, but I don't want my story to be full with just straight up porn without plot or just sex so I made a bunch of one shots of different characters pairings





	Love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy hot and steamy sex scenes that I want to put in the main story, but I don't want my story to be full with just straight up porn without plot or just sex so I made a bunch of one shots of different characters pairings
> 
> Waring: Do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist they belong to their creators
> 
> No beta so all the grammar mistake is my fault and I will try to fix them 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the story

Daisuke slowing enter the bedroom that he share with his husband Sai taking off his Anbu uniform to change into more comfy and easy to get off when having fun with his husband. 'Just thinking about having fun with Sai got me hot and bother shit' Daisuke thought while laying on the bed with just a shirt on and boxer

just thinking about all the naughty shit that Sai will do to his body knowing that he will not be limping so hard after the great sex he will have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited sex scenes


End file.
